


who is in control

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which michael has never sucked luke off before and he plans to do something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	who is in control

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this while i was a lil drunk so it might not make a lot of sense but i hope u kind of like it   
> the title is from control by halsey

After Luke crosses and uncrosses his legs for what has to be the hundredth time in ten minutes, Michael slaps a hand down on his knee, looking at him very sternly. Luke looks at his hand sprawled across his lower thigh then sucks in a breath and looks at Michael's face.

"Stop." Is what Michael says, rasising his eyebrows at him for emphasis.

Luke's been a fidgety mess all day, drumming his fingers, fixing his hair, chewing his lip, rubbing at his stubble. Even more than normal. It's been a long morning, leading into an afternoon of promo and they're finally on their way back to the hotel; the very last thing Michael needs is constant motion in his peripheral vision.

Luke doesn't say anything, and Michael sees his eyes darting down to his lips, then back down ato his lap. He uncrosses his legs, and Michael's hand falls from his knee. His thigh starts bouncing. Michael raises a pierced brow and Luke ignores it.

"Leave me alone." Is what he says after he catches Ashton and Calum staring irritably at him too.

"Michael," Ashton says, scrolling through a playlist on his phone, "would you tell him?"

Michael could tell Luke all they wanted; with the mood he was in, it's obvious he's not going to listen.

"Right." Michael sighs, running a hand through his hair and pulling his earphones out of his ears. "What's wrong? What's the matter? Have you got that rash on your tummy again?"

Luke frowns, folding his arms indignantly. "No. Not since I got that cream, you know that."

Calum mutters something about how married they both are.

"So what's up?" Michael ignores Calum. "Tell Michael all about it." Michael turns his body fully in Luke's direction, staring at him with wide, expectant eyes.

"We need to talk." Luke sighs after a moment, his thigh jigging up and down at a rapid pace. Ashton looks like he's about to smack him.

"'Course." Michael nods, sitting back a little, still looking at Luke. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"Don't be stupid." Luke scoffs. Michael grins at his response. He really does love Luke. "It's just- I have a question. It's a little weird. Don't laugh."

"I won't." Michael assures him.

"No promises." Calum mutters from the seat across from them.

Michael glares first at him, then at Ashton. "There will be no laughing." He says sternly.

"Aw, look at you, defending Luke's honor." Ashton cooes.

"Someone's got to do it." Michael huffs, folding his arms.

"Where was all this knight-in-shining-armor attitude when Ashton stole eight of my tee-shirts last week?" Calum demands. "Or do you only come to the aid of your boyfriend now?" Michael wonders when he was appointed at the court of clothes theft, but doesn't question it.

"First of all, they were my fucking shirts," Ashton exclaims, "I didn't steal them, you did. I just took them back."

"It's always details with you." Calum grumbles.

"Why have you never given me head before?" Luke says all of a sudden, eyes fixed on Michael.

That shuts them up.

Michael blinks quite a few times, just staring at Luke as he registers what he's just said. Luke, squeamish Luke who doesn't like watching movie sex scenes when there are other people in the room, has just confronted Michael about blowjobs (or lack of), in front of their whole band. And the driver. They always seem to forget the driver.

"Jesus Christ Luke, you can't just- wait, never?" Calum's eyes widen in horror as Luke nods. He's not even turning pink. God, this must be some sexual frustration.

After Calum calls Michael a cold-blooded monster, Michael turns to Luke and struggles to keep a straight face. "Why'd it take you so long to ask?" He wonders.

Luke splutters, "I shouldn't have to ask! I can't count the number of times I've sucked you off, it's only the fair thing to do."

"'S that why you've been so fidgety all day?" Ashton asks. Luke shrugs by way of reply, then freezes and turns slowly to face Michael, his eyes narrowed.

"Wait, you mean- you mean you knew that I wanted you to? And you just never acted on it?"

"Cold blooded." Calum repeats.

"Stay out of this." Luke hisses. Sexually frustrated Luke is quite a thing to behold. He's sat up to his full towering height and his jaw is clenched quite tight. So are his fists. Michael feels a little dizzy.

"I'm sorry," Michael figures apologies are the way to go, "I just- you never asked, and I kind of wanted you to. You were always so shy and I was.. trying to... help you?"

"That," Luke grits out, "is the most stupid thing I've heard in my life."

"The stupidest thing," Ashton corrects his grammar in a whisper. He hurriedly re-focuses on his phone when Luke fixes him with a glare.

"Hey, on the bright side," Michael chimes in after a tense silence, "we're nearly at the hotel."

No-one says anything in reply.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

They're barely in the door of the hotel room and Luke's already got his hands in Michael's hair, his hips rutting against his boyfriend's.

Michael groans, arching against Luke and deeping the kiss. The now-warm metal of Luke's lip ring drags along his lip and Michael kisses it softly before biting Luke's lip. Luke moans, holding Michael close and Michael starts to undo the buckle of Luke's jeans.

Luke just lets him. He's amazingly hard in his jeans and Michael honestly cannot wait to suck him off. It's been difficult, holding off this long. The thought of Luke moaning pleasurably above him while he laps at his balls is a fantasy Michael's had in his head for years. However, Michael figurers if it's been hard for him, it's been literally hard for Luke.

"Sorry." Michael apologises again.

"Prove it." Luke rasps, tightening the hand he's got in Michael's hair and pulling his head back. Looking into his eyes, Luke raises an eyebrow, eyes flashing from the ground back to his face. Michael nearly moans aloud at the fact that he's wordlessly being told to get on his knees.

Michael tugs Luke's boxers down along with his jeans and there he is, thick and hard and already flushed red at the tip. Michael wants to feel the weight of him making his jaw ache but first things first, he thinks, wrapping a hand around him and licking a a long, slow stripe along the underside.

He keeps his eyes on Luke, not wanting to miss a second of this. Luke moans loudly, his head falling back. Michael smiles before wrapping his lips around the head of Luke's cock and sucking. He lets his tongue wash over the tip again and again. He wants to make this as good as he possibly can for Luke.

Luke sighs Michael's name, threading his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe you made me wait this long for a blowjob."

Michael pulls off of Luke briefly to smirk up at him. "You could literally have asked at any time. I'd have said yes." Michael pauses, then drags the flat of his tongue along the underside of Luke's dick. "Wanted to suck you off for ages."

Luke watches Michael as he bobs his head down again, taking more and more of him into his mouth each time. His eyes flutter closed and Michael moans around him.

"D'you- d'you like it? Having me in your mouth?" Luke asks breathlessly after a few seconds.

Michael nods as best as he can in his position, taking Luke further into his mouth. Luke feels huge, making his jaw ache and his head feel heavy. His eyes slip closed and he moans again. Luke's hips rut forwards and Michael gasps, or tries to. He ends up making a spluttered choking noise as Luke hits the back of his throat. He pulls off, coughing and gasping.

He looks at Luke and expects earnest apologies and worry that will take Michael forever to dismiss. But Luke is just staring at him, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and a look in his eyes that Michael's never really seen before.

"I should go down on you more often." Michael breathes. "Blowjob looks good on you."

"Do you get off on choking on my cock?" Luke asks, straight out. He looks a little tense but that might because Michael is absent-mindedly stroking him.

"Oh." Michael stutters, "Uh. Yeah. It's. I guess."

Luke grins, an easy, lazy smile. "I like it too."

Michael wordlessly sucks Luke down again. He's sloppier; Luke's started to leak and Michael's hard in his jeans so he's trying to undo his zipper. Luke squeezes his hair and then suddenly, he's fucking his face. Michael takes it, almost frantically shoving his boxers and jeans down, curling his fingers around his dick. He can vaguely hear the small gagging sounds coming from his throat but he breathes in and out as evenly as he can and pushes past it. He's jacking off, hips fucking his tight fist and he's already close. Luke throws his head back and lets out a low, pleasure-filled moan. Michael echoes it.

Michael relaxes his throat, lets the burn take over. He sticks his tongue out, lets it rub along the underside of Luke's dick. He wants to pleasure him, make him feel good. The heady feeling of Luke taking his mouth and using it for his pleasure makes Michael's almost dizzy. He whimpers, twisting his wrist for extra friction on his cock.

"C-can you breathe?" Luke asks him, his voice strained as he ruts forwards.

Michael moans loudly by way of reply. His eyes squeeze shut and his hips rock a little. God, Michael loves Luke. He'd honestly suck his dick for days if he wanted. Maybe he'd want compensation for all the lost years of blowjobs. Michael wouldn't mind at all.

"Fuck, Michael, fuck. You're gonna make me come, baby, God," Luke's eyes are shut, a look of bliss on his face. He arches against Michael, feeding his length to him. Michael's fist flies over his cock. He's going to come soon and he really wants Luke to come too.

Luke's legs start to shake just as Michael's tummy tightens, ropes of come spilling over his fist, onto the floor. Luke groans out Michael's name, starts to come, hitting the back of Michael's throat and making him whimper quietly.

Luke slowly pulls out of Michael's mouth, breathing heavily. He reaches his hands towards Michael. Michael only makes a disgruntled noise in reply, his legs too weak to do anything right now, let alone actually lift him to a standing position. Luke giggles (Luke Hemmings, the mystery wrapped in an enigma; he fucks your throat then he giggles about it), crouching a little and lifting Michael up. He wraps his arms around him, letting Michael rest most of his body weight on him. Luke is warm and it's very nice.

They both fall onto the bed and Luke helps Michael pull his boxers and jeans all the way off.

"My inner 16 year old just high fived me." Luke says after a bit.

Michael starts laughing. "I'm glad he liked it."

"Your voice is fucked. Honestly, you should write a book."

"It's your fault. What, 'Blowjobs' by Michael Clifford?"

"You were honestly great."

"I feel like you're leaving a review." Michael giggles.

"Your passion and skill are unrivalled!" Luke exclaims. Michael laughs harder, pressing his face against Luke's chest.

"I liked it too." Michael tells him.

"I noticed." Luke nods pointedly at the come on the carpet.

"Shut up, Luke." Michael mutters, flushing.

"I love you too." Luke grins.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is: gonnamuke


End file.
